hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Ooh, Ooh, Itchy Woman
"Ooh, Ooh, Itchy Woman" is the ninth episode of Season 1. The title is a reference to The Eagles song "Witchy Woman". Plot Mr. Picker announces that they will be going on a class camping trip, and that Miley, Lilly, Amber, and Ashley will be sharing a tent. Miley's dad tells her if she gets down with the dogs she will get fleas (if you try to hurt someone, you will be hurting yourself as well). Miley reluctantly promises to her dad that she will be a better person. Oliver has to spend the night with Donny, a boy that likes to make fun of him. When the class arrives at the camp site, Amber and Ashley are complaining about the lack of modern amenities such as coffee shops. Miley and Lilly get started on setting their tent up, but Lilly is drawn away momentarily. When she returns to help Miley with the tent, we see that Miley already has the tent up, complete with a vase of freshly picked flowers. She credits her upbringing in Tennessee with her tent-raising skills. When Miley tries to settle Donny's constant teasing, Amber and Ashley take credit for setting up the tent just because they happen to be standing next to it when Mr. Picker was checking Miley s tent. When Miley and Lilly claim that they made the tent, the teacher makes them apologize to Amber and Ashley. When they apologize, Lilly calls them "lying evil nasties!" For punishment Miley and Lilly have to wash all the dishes. Later after everyone has eaten, Amber and Ashley "accidentally" knock over all the plates somehow escaping any punishment from the teacher. At this point Miley and Lilly, along with Oliver, plan a scheme to scare Amber and Ashley (Oliver also wants a reason to be out of his tent. Donny had extra servings of beans and has caused the tent to smell quite bad inside). Oliver pretends he is a ferocious bear and Miley and Lilly have to "save" Amber and Ashley. Amber and Ashley decide to run for it and flee to the portable toilet, which is being used by Donny at the time. After they are all inside, the porta-potty tips over on the door, trapping Amber, Ashley, and Donny inside with the contents all over them. Meanwhile, Miley,Lilly and Oliver are unknowingly standing in a poison oak bush while surveying the results of their mayhem. When Miley as Hannah Montana, goes to an interview, Oliver calls and tells her that the bush they were standing in was poison oak. She itches a lot and ends up embarrassing herself on national television - and Robbie informs her that he recorded the clip. In a subplot, Robbie and Jackson try to catch a mouse (Linda). Little do they know that this mouse can actually play the piano quite well and capturing/killing the mouse would in fact be a terrible crime. Trivia *Won the "Worst Wilderness Weekend" category in the 2006 Disney Channel New Year Sing-Along Bowl-athon. *The tent Miley pitches has a red top. At night, before the bear attack, the tent's top is yellow in color. When the bear (Oliver) attacks, the tent once again has a red top. Category:Season 1 Episodes